Those Blue Eyes
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: After a fight with dad, Dalila Winston finds herself going to Tulsa to find her older brother. When she finds him, both of them go crazy. Darry offers her to stay at his and his brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboys house. When she meets Soda, she is start struck by his good looks. Will she get used to Tulsa? And will she find love? Characters are a tad OOC,RATEDM 4 a reason,REVIEW PLEASE
1. The Terrible Twosome reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

I begin the final song I play at this bar. I wrote a while back when I was in New York. Now I'm in Tulsa, Oklahoma trying to get by. My life was perfect until one guy left me to die, but he didn't realize it. I begin to play an original song.

Once I finish, there is only a few soft claps. I collect my money and leave through the front door. My only outfit I own and wear is a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of boots and a leather jacket. My brothers. When he left, he gave it to me. I'm sixteen and finally am able to fit into it. Suddenly, it starts to pour.

"Damn it!" I say and I don't speed up. I stand under an overhang from one of the stores.

"Hey, you were really good back there," a voice says. I keep looking straight ahead to avoid his stare.

"Thanks," I start walking when the rain lets up. I feel a hand go on my shoulder.

"Do I-," I cut him off.

"I'm not that kind of girl if that's what you're wondering,"

"Actually no. I was gonna ask if I know ya from somewhere," that voice sounds familiar.

"I meet a lot of people. I wouldn't remember one person specifically,"

"You lived in New York? Your accent is pretty strong man," _Man, man, man, _I heard someone say that a bunch of times, but WHO?

"Yeah," I stop and lean against one of the stores but I don't look at him.

"So," he leans against the building next to me, "What's your name anyway,"

"Dalila,"

"That's it? It sounds familiar,"

"Dalila Winston," he says nothing. I feel his stare go immediately on me, "Do you live here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I,"

"Do you by any chance know my brother Dallas Winston?"

"You're lookin' at him," I look at him for the first time. His icy blue eyes give it away. He smirks at me.

"I should've known!" We instantly hug. I was only twelve when he left. It's hard to believe he left home at thirteen. Four years later I finally see him.

"What are you doin' here?" He asks me.

"I came to find you of course!"

"You finally got the chance to leave that hell hole they called a home did ya,"

"Well…" I pause for a second and his eyes go from ecstatic to completely worried, "No,"

"What do you mean," he grabs me by my shoulders.

"Me and the old man got in a fight. We both pulled our blades and mom pulled a heater. I had to get out of there Dal, I just had to," I feel tears start to build up. I fight them back. I'm a Winston, we DON'T cry.

"Here, you need a place to stay. I don't have a home and I'm NOT puttin' you and Buck's," he leads me to his car, we get in and drive off, "So you walked from New York all the way to here?"

"Hell no! Well, part of the way. Most of the time I hitched a ride on freight trains,"

"Glad, you're finally here sis. You haven't changed a bit,"

"You haven't either, should've known is was you,"

* * *

We stop in front of this house and I follow Dally inside. I hear a voice past Dally.

"Well, Whatcha doin' here so late at night Dally?" Dally moves over to show who was behind him.

"Darry, this is Dalila, my sister,"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Darrel, Darry for short. So I figure she needs a place to stay?" he asks Dally.

"Yeah, I ain't havin' her stay at Buck's," Dally says.

"Gotcha, well I'll show ya to your room," Darry says to me.

"Well thank you," I say to him.

"See ya later sis,"

"See ya later Dal," I say back to him as he walks out the door and drives off. I then follow Darry to the room I'll be staying in.

"I have two brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. You can take Soda's old room," I walk in and Darry stays in the doorway, "You are the spitting image of your brother, except the hair of course,"

"Our old man was a brunette and mom was a blonde. Both had crystal blue eyes though. As you can tell I didn't get the blondness,"

"Makes sense, well, goodnight Dalila,"

"Goodnight, and please, call me Dal,"

"Two Dal's? That's gonna be fun," we both laugh, "No problem," he closes the door. I lie down on the bed and instantly fall fast asleep.

* * *

I loom over at the clock, three a.m. I haven't been able to get back to sleep for an hour. I head downstairs and into the living room. I hear someone say something from the kitchen.

"You must be Dally's sister," I turn to face him. Holy crap…. He is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen I my life! Greasy hair and it doesn't really help that he's only wearing jeans, "You are DEFIANTELY Dally's sister with those eyes,"

"And you must be… wait, hold on," he shoots me a pearly white smile that's to die for, "Sodapop?"

"Ding ding! So what are you doin' up at this time in the morning?" Soda asks me.

"Couldn't sleep, and I could've asked you the same thing," we both start to laugh. Why am I so open and social like this? I'm usually very cautious meeting new people.

"So why'd ya come to Tulsa in the first place?" damn he was full of questions.

"To find Dally, when he left New York he said he was headin' to Tulsa, Oklahoma,"

"That's the only reason?"

"Well…"

**Sodapop POV**

She shoots me a look like I asked her the wrong thing. Her eyes get cold and iced over just like Dally's when he doesn't want to talk about something.

"I know that look. Dally shoots the same one sometimes. Don't worry 'bout it, you don't have to tell me,"

**Dalila POV**

Huh? No one EVER says I don't need to tell them. Usually they beat it out of me and force me to tell them.

"Wow, no one ever says that to me," I say softly.

"Says what?" he asks.

"That I don't need to tell 'em. Usually the force me to tell 'em,"

"Now who would treat a nice girl like you that way,"

"Nice? Wow, you REALLY don't know me," we both laugh a little.

"This is true, you ARE Dallas Winston's little sis. You're bound to have SOME mean in ya,"

"Some? Back in New York we had all kinds of nicknames for the two of us,"

"I bet!" I sigh a little bit.

"_The Terrible Twosome _is finally together again," he shoots me a look.

"Really? Kinda lame if ya ask me,"

"The older people called us that,"

"Did ya belong to any gangs?"

"Nope, we were our own gang. Guys were askin' us if they could join too,"

"Well, we should head back to sleep. You're gonna meet ALL the guys tomorrow and let me tell ya what, you're gonna want to be well rested to deal with those guys,"

"Well, if they're anything like you I won't have a problem," I see a tiny blush form on his face.

"Nice meetin' ya, goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"  
I walk back to my room and lay on my bed. That Soda guy, this is HIS old room. I'm lying in HIS bed. I can't believe I said that to him. _Well, if they're anything like you I won't have a problem. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! After a couple minutes of yelling at myself I fall fast asleep.


	2. She's My Sister

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

The next morning I wake up and head downstairs. When I turn the corner going into the kitchen, I get instantly grabbed into a headlock. I begin to fight back and start kicking him.

"Damn she's a fighter!" I hear the guy say.

"Lay off Two-Bit!" Dally says. Two-Bit then releases his grip on me a little bit.

"Jeez, didn't know you two had a thing goin' on,"

"We don't, she's my sister," he then totally releases me. I turn to him and shoot a big cheesy smile to him.

"Well damn, does every Winston have gorgeous blue eyes!" Then I hear a soft mumble come from Soda.

"Back of she's mine," he softly says. I can hear what he said, but no one else apparently listened.

"Huh?" Two-Bit asks. He didn't hear one word and thank GOD! I didn't need to get teased for that.

"Oh nothing," Soda quickly says. I hear footsteps coming closer as a young, probably fourteen or fifteen year old walks in.

"What's with all the noise?" he says sleepily. He looks at me.

"This is Dalila, Dally's sister," Darry says.

"You must be Pony,"

"Yes, nice ta meet ya,"

"Hey Dally, be glad she ain't blonde like you! I'd totally go for her!" Two-Bit says. I feel myself blush a little bit.

**Sodapop POV**

Why is it that every time Two-Bit says something to her I get this feeling of anger? I can't be jealous, can I? I have NEVER gotten jealous over a girl in my life, why now? And why with Dally's sister? I haven't even known her for a full twenty four hours and I already have this feeling inside me. When she walked downstairs with bedhead and didn't care what she looked like in front of us, but I guess that's the Winston in her. God, what's wrong with me. Holy crap, she's looking at me, crap, crap, CRAP!

**Dalila POV**

I look over at Sodapop and it looks like he's in deep thought. He meets my stare.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, never better!" Soda answers quickly.

"Oh, alright just makin' sure," I hear the front door open and then close with two pairs of footsteps to come in.

"Is this ol' Dal's sister?" a guy in a DX Gas Station shirt says.

"Damn word spreads quickly 'round here," I say.

"Aw, she's even got an accent too. Well, I'm Steve, the really shy and awkward one over here is Johnny,"

"Hey, well, I'm Dalila. People call me Dal for short,"

"Oh great, two Dal's?" Steve says.

"Don't ask me, both our parents were completely wasted with both of us,"

"Come on Soda, we're gonna be late!" Steve says. I look back at Soda. Steve walks over to him and waves his hand in front of him, "Soda? SODA!"

"Huh? What?"

"Stop day dreamin' we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, sorry. See ya guys," he gets up but then stops directly in front of me, "See ya later," he leaves with Steve out the front door. I stand there so confused. Did he really just stop and say bye just to me? HUH?

"So… awkward situation," Pony begins to say, "Hey Johnny, ya wanna see a movie?"

"Sure, why not," they walk out starting to talk about what movie they want to see.

"Have ya told her 'bout Shepherd yet?" Two-Bit asks Dally.

"Not yet. So-,"

"You should tell her,"

"Will ya shut it man, I was getting' to that. ANYWAY, Shepherd is one greaser ya don't want to mess with, Buck is under that list too," Dally says to me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"They're greasers, which is what we are, but they're more sex driven,"

"Aren't you too?" I ask with a smile. Darry chimes in.

"Ya also got the Soc's, or Socials. They're the rich, other side of town kids. You can tell who a Soc is," Darry says.

"Gotcha,"

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

"What the hell is wrong with ya today bud?" Steve asks me. I am behind the counter. Thank God the girls who usually flock over to me aren't here. I need time to think.

"I don't really know. I just can't concentrate," I begin to think about the first time me and Dal, well Dalila talked. She seemed so upbeat and happy, and then that one thing she said, _Well, if they're anything like you I won't have a problem. _What did she mean by that? Was she flirting? Was she just trying to be nice? I feel a smile form on my face.

"What's with the creepy smile?" he asks me. I snap back to reality. Was I really fantasizing about if Dally's sister likes me?

"Huh? Oh, sorry…"

"It's 'bout a broad isn't it,"

"How'd ya know?"

"You haven't smile like that since you and Sandy were together. So," he puts his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands, "Tell me all. I need details,"

"Winston," Steve backs away from the counter.

"Whoa, I thought we were talkin' 'bout broads but if you're into that sort of thing-,"

"NOT DALLY!"

"Oh. Wait, that would mean…" I feel my face start to blush, "No shit…. Ya know what Dal will do to ya if he finds out?"

"Yeah I know alright? But it's just-… I don't even know why I even like her or if she even likes me,"

"It's 'cuse of those blue eyes ain't it,"

"Well, partially. I just don't know Steve- O. When we talked the night she stayed, I saw something flicker inside her. I don't know what it was, but I liked it,"

* * *

**Dalila POV**

Dally and I sit at a table in this place called The Dingo. It's kinda run down and there's greasers runnin' everywhere but they play Elvis so that's a plus.

"I still can't believe you're here," he says.

"Yeah," I look and see someone sitting farther away. I begin to look over Dally' shoulder, "Me neither," the guy stares back at me and winks, Dally notices me looking past him and turns around. The guy stops looking and Dally turns back around to face me.

"You were lookin' at Tim weren't you," he says. His voice goes cold.

"If the guy that you scared is Tim then yes,"

"Hey Dally, sorry if I was lookin' at your girl," Tim says.

"She's my sister," Dally says to him.

"Oh… well see ya 'round," he leaves.

"If ya ever think about datin' a greaser forget it," Dally says to me.

"But aren't they your friends?" I ask.

"Yes but I still think you can do better,"

"Whatever," I look out the window.

"Look, just don't date anyone that you didn't meet today, ESPECIALLY Buck, Tim and his gang. Tim's dangerous alright. I don't to see you get hurt,"


	3. AHHHHHHHH!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS (if i did, a certain person wouldn't have died)**

* * *

**Dalila POV**

"Come on guys, let me play!" I say to the gang. They're all playing football in the back yard of the Curtis's and they FORCED me not to play. What the hell? Everyone stops for a second.

"Might as well let her play. She'll start whining and you DON'T want that," Dally says.

"Besides, I'll make it an even eight," I jump off the porch and join Dally's team consisting of Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and me versing Pony, Johnny, Darry, and Soda. We begin to play and I get tackled by Soda. We laugh a little then I look at him. He lays on top of me for about five more seconds until he gets up and holds a hand out towards me.

"Here," I grab his hand and stand up, "Sorry 'bout that,"

"Hey! Stop flirtin' and start playin'!" Steve yells. He both look over and all the guys are staring at us. I feel myself turn beat red, "Damn, calm your cheeks down girly, it looks like you're gonna explode or somethin',"

"Is it me or is Sodiepop blushin' too?" Two-Bit says.

"Aw lay off guys," Soda says to them. Steve and Two-Bit begin to make kissy faces as they jump over the fence and leave.

"Well, I should probably be headin' home. Folks are probably wonderin' about me, well, I hope they are at least," Johnny says as he leaves. Dally and I stare at each other.

"Pone, Soda, lets' give these two some space," Darry says as he shoves the other two inside. There is silence, nothing but silence. He shakes his head.

"What," I say.

"You know exactly what," Dally says.

"All he did was TACKLE me in a game of FOOTBALL,"

"He stayed on top of ya for a pretty lengthy time,"

"What, like five seconds?"

"Is there something goin' on between you two?"

"No, there isn't alright, and if there was, why are you so worried about it huh? He is your buddy ain't he?"

"Yes but-,"

"But what. You're being, _protective_? Is that all you can say to me. HUH?" he looks away from me. If that was anyone else, he would have flattened them to the floor. I could talk to him like he was street trash and he wouldn't even lay a hand on me, "Look Dal, I'm okay, really. I can handle myself,"

"Why do you like Soda," he says as he looks back at me. I feel myself blush again, "And don't try to hide those blushes,"

"Well, I don't know really. He was the first person I really talked to the night you found me," he nods his head up and down.

"Come on, lets' go inside before they think we killed each other or something man,"

**Sodapop POV**

Darry, Pony, and I are sittin' at the kitchen table. No one talks which I'm kinda grateful for.

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Pony asks. Here we go.

"I can think of a few things," Darry says as he looks at me.

"What," I say. That was probably the wrong thing to say at that point….

"What's been goin' on with you lately," Darry asks. I stand up out of my chair.

"Do you guys think I have the slightest idea myself? I barely know her and-," I hear someone cough and stop talking. We look over and there in the doorway is Dally and Dalila. Shit. Good thing someone coughed, and I'm pretty sure it was Dally. There is nothing but silence until someone speaks her beautiful voice.

"Well, this is awkward. I'm gonna go catch up to Two-Bit and Steve. See ya later guys," she walks over and stops in front of me, "See ya Soda," she walks out the door and closes it. I look back at a very pissed off Dallas.

"You. Me. Private. NOW,"

* * *

**Dalila POV**

I end up catching up to the two greasers a couple houses down. I run up to them. Hopefully Soda doesn't get murdered by my brother, HOPEFULLY.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Oh hey! Whatcha doin' followin' us for?" Two-Bit asks.

"I was checkin' out you're asses, what do you think?"

"Well, if I know one thing, ol' Sodiepop likes you!" Two-Bit makes kissy faces as he says it.

"Oh stop. With his looks he could get any girl on this AND the other side of town. Why would he waste his time on me," I say.

"You're untouchable,"

"Huh?"

"One time I liked this girl, her brother absolutely hated the idea of her datin' a greaser even though they were greasers too. Also, you're Dallas Winston's sister. You are untouchable and gonna be impossible to get," just then, a group of guys walk around the corner towards us. Shit, not him again, "Shoot, it's-," Two-Bit whispers before I cut his sentence off.

"Tim," we keep walking and they pass us, but then one of them talks.

"Hey," we turn around, "Aren't you Dally's sis? The one I saw at The Dingo?" Tim asks.

"Yeah, what's it to ya," I reply.

"What's your name?"

"Dalila, Dal for short,"

"Well, _Dal_, there's a party over at a buddy of mines house 'round nine. Wanna come?" That actually sounds like fun.

"I'll think about it,"

"Meet me in Room 6 when ya get there,"

"Sure," I'm very cautious when I answer him. What is in Room 6? The group of guys walks away. I feel a tug on both my sleeves of my leather jacket, "What the hell?" They drag me to this park and sit me down on the edge of this fountain. Steve sits down in frustration and Two-Bit remains standing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Steve yells.

"WHAT? All I did was talk to him!" I answer.

"I saw how he was lookin' at you. You're lucky I didn't punch him right there,"

"Steve-,"

"No. You listen and you listen good. Do not, I repeat do NOT go near Tim or Buck or Buck's house, EVER,"

"How do ya know it's at Buck's?"

"'Cuse I know Room 6 all too well okay? I woke up one morning with a girl wrapped around me. I was completely wasted alright…"

"Steve, I'm sorry,"

"I just don't want to see ya get hurt, none of the gang wants to, and that's all Tim wants to do. See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do,"

"Good," Two-Bit chimes in, "SO!" he sits next to Steve, they both put their elbows on their knees, and their head in their hands, "About Soda,"

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

"No," Dally says. I tilt my head to the left confused, "You ain't datin' my sister,"

"Who said anything about dating? I only like-…" I cut myself off. His eyes go even colder.

"Finish the damn sentence Curtis,"

"I only like her alright?" he looks away from me.

"You do ANYTHING and hurt her I swear…"

"Wait, does that mean…" he looks back over at me.

"I see how you two treat each other. Don't make me regret it," I am the most happiest guy on this side of town. Dallas, THE Dallas Winston just gave me permission to date his sister. AHHHHHHHHHH!

"Dally, thank you so much, you won't regret it! I promise I will NOT hurt her in any way.

"Make sure you're one hundred percent sure she will say yes," he says very coldly.

"No problem Dal,"

"You should be callin' her that, not me,"


	4. Closer and Closer

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

Two weeks have gone by since I arrived in Tulsa, and one week since I found my brother. Ever since then, my life has been great. I got to meet all his buddies and the Curtis's let me stay in their house too! I only have one problem with that. Every day and night, I see the one guy that I have gotten to know very well. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Any girl would have been drawn to him by his movie star looks. I'll be honest, I was too. But every day, and every freakin' night he has given me more reason to love him. He has told me things he hasn't even told his brothers or any of the gang. We can trust each other with our lives. A couple times I had caught him getting kinda nervous when his hand came close to mine.

I go and sit on the couch when I come home from hangin' out with Two-Bit. No one's home which I always love, but I need some time to myself to think. Don't get me wrong, I love the gang, but I need my alone time. A couple minutes later, Soda comes in and slams the door. His shirt is opened to reveal he isn't wearing an undershirt. He is sweaty and there is a small cut on his shoulder. I gotta say, he looks hot right now. God Dalila STOP IT! He probably was just jumped and you're checking him out. I try not to blush as I go get the First- Aid kit. He sits down on the couch. I sit down next to him and open the kit.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him.

"I got in a fight. Someone called you a slut and I punched him in the face and he fell. His buddy pulled a blade then the manager pulled out a shot gun and told me to leave,"

"Did ya know who the guy was?"

"Tim, he said how he scored with you at the last party he was at. That made me listen in on the conversation he was having. Then he started callin' ya a slut," he starts to tense up. He begins to open his mouth but I stop him.

"Look, it's over now. Shut up and let me help ya. Take your shirt off," he takes it off and tosses it on the floor. I take a cloth and pour some Rubbing Alcohol on it, "This is probably gonna sting," I rub the cloth over the cut and he hisses and cringes, "Told ya," this makes him laugh. I continue to take care of his cut and he watches me intensely. I stop and look up at him and his face is inches away from mine. I see a soft blush form on his face and he looks away from me. I smile and go back to bandaging the cut, "There ya go!" I move away from him as he studies his bandaged shoulder. He looks at me.

"Where did ya learn to do that?" he asks me.

"Well, when ol' Dally would came home at least one a week with a new injury, you learn a few things," I chuckle a bit and sigh, "Those were the days…"

"You guys were really close to him weren't you,"

"He was my only friend, then he left. But enough about me," I look back over at him, "You're lucky you didn't hurt your face or else I think all Tulsa's girls, Soc and greaser would cry," I put my hand on his, "And so would I," I see him smile. I then quickly get off the couch and not face him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You probably think I'm a total creep,"

"No. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met,"

"Please, there's a ton of girls who are prettier than me,"

"Not in the way I'm thinking," I hear him walk over towards me, "Your beauty cannot be compared to the others. Your personality, the way you walk, talk, act, and let me tell you what, your shower singing ain't bad either,"

"Oh stop,"

"You're more than a pretty face to me," I turn around and our bodies are touching each other's. His arms slither slowly around my waist, "Those blue eyes of yours tell a story, and I wanna be in it," he smiles.

"You are the cheesiest person I have ever met. Ya know that?"

"Yes, yes I do," he smile at each other for a couple more seconds before he speaks up, "Be mine," okay, so I didn't see THAT coming!

"But, what if Dally-,"

"He already knows," a voice comes from the kitchen. We both look over and my older is brother is standing in the doorway. Soda begins to let me go, "Don't worry. You can leave your arms around her," Soda then puts his arms back around my waist, "Just don't go too far down unless you want your face smashed in," Dally then winks at me and leaves out the back door. I look back to Soda.

"So?" he asks.

"Does this answer it?" I then wrap my arms around his neck and plant my lips on his. I can't believe how soft his lips are! I can feel him starting to react back and smile. I take my lips off of his and we leave our foreheads touching.

"I think that sums it up,"

* * *

At two o' clock, Soda and I are on the couch cuddling with each other. We could've sit there for hours in silence and enjoy each other's company but someone comes bursting through the front door.

"Sodie I'm home!" Two-Bit says with a beer in his hand.

"Two-Bit, you're COMPLETELY wasted at two in the afternoon," I say.

"Maybe YOURRRRR'E the wasted not one," damn when he gets drunk, he gets drunk.

"Wow…"

"Fine, I- I know when I'm not not wanted," he leaves the house and stumbles down the street. I look over at Soda.

"That's Two-Bit for ya," he says, "I just thought,"

"Thought what?"

"I'm gonna have to tell the girls who hang all over me at the DX I'm taken," he smiles at me. He kisses my forehead. I then lean my head on his shoulder and he places his head on my head, "I'm so glad you don't gel or grease your hair like everyone else,"

"Why not?

"It's easier to lay on your head when your hair is all soft and fluffy," I chuckle at his comment, "Besides, you're prettier that way,"


	5. Just Tell Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

_ "Oh yes Soda," she moans. I slowly pump in and out of her, intertwining her moans of pleasure with mine, "Oh GOD yes, mhmmm,"_

"God Dal, you're so tight," I start pumping my cock faster and faster. The feeling of her around me is so intoxicating. The way she moans my name, her distinct smell, it drives me crazy.

"Soda, SODA,"

My eyes flutter open. I look over at Dalila then look under the covers noticing a wet spot on my jeans but not the sheets.

"Thank God we weren't cuddling and I was wearing jeans," I whisper. I slowly and quietly change into a new pair of underwear and jeans and walk over into Pony's room.  
Dalila and I decided to sleep in my room tonight. What was I gonna say, no? I did drop out of high school but I'm not dumb. I slowly sit on Pony's bed and he wakes up.

"Hey Soda, whatcha doin' here?" Pony says sleepily.

"I- I uh, uh…"

"Hey," he sits up next to me, "Why are ya frazzled? Did YOU have a nightmare this time?"

"No, well, I mean-… UGH!"

"Soda," he puts his hand on my shoulder. I look at him, "What the hell happened,"

"I had a dream about Dal…" he shoots me a weird look.

"Okay, which one are we talkin' 'bout?"

"The love of my life,"

"Okay, and?"

"That made me change my clothes…"

"…oh, OH!" he says this a little too loud for my liking.

"SHH!"

"Sorry Soda. What's the big deal, she IS your girlfriend isn't she?"

"You don't understand Pone, yes she is my girl but we JUST started going out today. I don't want to rush this ESPECIALLY since I barely got Dally's permission to even date her,"

"You could've just said you a wet dream. I would've understood,"

"Can I just sleep in here and if she asks, tell her you had a nightmare and you came to get me to sleep with ya tonight," he shoots me a crazy look.

"No, I am not gonna do that. You're NOT lying to your girlfriend. I can't believe you even thought of that," he lays back down with his back to me, "Goodnight Soda," I get up from the bed and go back to my old room. I lie next to Dalila, wrap my arm around her waist, and softly run my hand through her hair.

"Man, you do some crazy things to me Dal," I softly say. I fall back asleep in no time.

* * *

**Dalila POV**

The next morning, I wake up and slowly unwrap myself from Soda's grasp around eight o' clock in the morning. I head downstairs. I walk into the living room and all the guys are hanging around.

"Hey sis, ya wanna come with me, Pone, and Johnny for a walk 'round the neighborhood?" Dally asks me.

"Sure, why not. Go ahead, I'll catch up, I just need to get ONE thing,"

"The leather jacket?" I nod and head back upstairs. I walk into the room and grab my jacket off the edge of the bed, smile at Soda's still body and go back downstairs and exit the house. I start to get closer to Pony and Johnny. I look over and Dally is trying to pick up this one girl. Obviously he fails because she just walks away and he comes back over towards us with a disappointed face. I then overhear a comment Pony says to Johnny.

"Can ya believe it? He was freakin' out over a wet dream with his girlfriend being in it,"

"Who you guys talkin' about?" I ask.

"Soda-," Johnny begins to say but Pony cuts him off.

"Johnny!"

"Sorry,"

"Wait, Soda had a…" I say.

"Soda had a what," Dally says behind me. I look over at him then look back at Pony.

"You have some explaining to do," I say as both Dally and I cross our arms over our chests at the same time.

* * *

I run into the house as Two-Bit, Steve, Darry and Soda look over at me. I'm breathing heavily which makes them look at me with concern. I look straight at Soda.

"Dally's gonna kill you," I say.

"HUH?!"

"Go hide somewhere so I can calm him down,"

"WHAT THE-,"

"Don't question it, JUST GO!" he runs upstairs as I hear a door slam and lock. A couple seconds later, Dally slams the door open. I turn around and face him, "Dally, just calm down alright," Dally is still breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him,"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Dal, listen to me, he did NOTHING wrong,"

"Yes he did! He dreamed 'bout my baby sister moanin' his fucking name!"

"Did he hurt me…" I say softly.

"What?" he says still breathing heavily.

"DID HE HURT ME!" he says nothing to my question, "Answer me Dallas,"

"I guess not-," I pin him against the wall and you could hear a pin drop I that room.

"Now, you need to calm down and stop being so overly protective. I know you have a reason to and that's fine. I know you're my big brother but I can take of myself. Remember, we're not in New York anymore. He IS my boyfriend and he IS sixteen," he begins to calm down and shoots me a look, "I'm not scared of you Dallas. I wasn't and never will be," there is a brief moment of silence, "Can I let you go now?" he doesn't make a sound or even move. I let him go, "Go blow of some steam," he then turns and leaves the house. I turn around and everyone's jaw is dropped, "What?"

"How in the name of God did you do that without getting' fuckin' killed?!" Steve says.

"Baby sister, remember? Besides, I'm the only one that can calm him down. Don't know why, I just am,"

"What happened that made him freak out like that? And where are Pony and Johnny?"

"I think Soda could probably explain it better than I could, and they went to the movies," I head upstairs and try to open the door to our room. It's locked, "Soda, open the door,"

**Sodapop POV**

I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die. Why the hell is Dally lookin' for me?! What did I do wrong?! Ya know what? I bet Pony said something and he heard it. Damn it! Well, I guess it's good that he already knows. It probably isn't a good thing though. Shit, what am I gonna do. I hear someone knock on the door and giggle the door knob.

"Soda, open the door," I hear Dalila's voice say. I get up and open the door. She walks in and goes over and looks out the window. I close and lock the door and look at her. There is a moment of silence between us. The air is heavy.

"So?" I ask. She turns around and looks at me.

"What happened," she says.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"What certain older brother found out about a certain dream a certain boyfriend had of his little sister," she says, but she doesn't sound that angry.

"Oh, that,"

"Look, I just want to hear it from you, and it was Johnny who told me it was you they were talking about," she walks over and takes my hands in hers, "Dally might be mad, but I'm not," she says. Well, I guess it's now or never. I take a deep breath.

"I had a dream where we, kinda did it," she smiles at me. Why is she smiling? Does she like it that I dreamt of her like that?

"You could've just said you had a wet dream, I would've understood,"

"Funny, that's exactly what Pony said,"

"And MAYBE, we could try some of those things from your dream sometime," she says then winks at me. God, why did she do that? She KNOWS what she does to me. Maybe that's why she did it. Who knows, at this point I really could care less, "Lets' go downstairs. The guys are probably confused as hell,"


	6. Stop Talking

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

_**Alright, this is a straight up SEX SCENE. If you don't like that kinda stuff, don't read it, plain and simple. But ANYWAY, thanks for reading if you do :)**_

* * *

It's around ten o' clock and I'm lying with my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling. I want Soda by my side right now. I just want to lie in his arms after what happened today. As the door opens and closes, I keep looking at the ceiling.

"Hey hun," Soda says softly.

"You're lucky I can calm Dally down or else you would have been dead," he then gets in bed and puts an arm around me.

"Steve was makin' fun of me the whole day at work,"

"I bet. Two-Bit was makin' fun of me but that's Two-Bit for ya so I didn't really care," he softly kisses me on my forehead and I cuddle into his chest, "Hey Soda?"

"Yeah?" I start slowly running my hand up and down his bare chest. I hear him chuckle, "what are ya doin', or tryin' to do,"

"I just MISSED you that's all,"

"Bullshit," I stop moving my hand.

"Oh, well, I COULD stop," I look down at his pants, "But I don't think someone wants me to," I look up at him. I take his head in my hand and start running my hand through his hair. I lean up to kiss him and gently plant my lips onto his. He then pulls away.

"Dal, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, Dally might find-,"

"Live a little, you know you want to," I shoot him a mischievous smile. I begin to kiss him again and I feel him returning the kiss. I feel one of his hands grip the back of my head and the other on my back. I hear a small moan escape his mouth. I can't help but smile, "I knew you," I'm cut off by his tongue going into my mouth. I'm shocked at first by his aggressiveness. He pulls his tongue out of my mouth and is inches away from my face.

"Did you not want me to do that? 'Cuse I won't if-,"

"Shh," I put my finger to his lips, "You talk too much," I then wrap my arms around his neck and begin to aggressively kiss him. As he gets closer to me, I feel myself rolling over onto my back. He then stops kissing and hovers over me. His greasy hair hangs into my face.

"I don't want to be mean but-," he whispers.

"Be mean, be aggressive, be dominant," he arches his eyebrow and sadistically smiles.

"Don't moan loud, we don't need people getting' a free peep show," the next thing I know, I feel the cold air of our bedroom hitting my bare skin. I feel his raging erection being constricted in his jeans. I moan and he pulls away from kissing me and smiles. I push his chest and he then sits up and I kiss a trail from his mouth to the button of his jeans. I begin to unbutton and pull his zipper down, "God Dal you're such a tease," he then helps me take his pants off quickly. I throw his jeans on the floor. When I look back, I see something very interesting.

"Going commando I see," I crawl towards him and take his cock in my hand. He then throws his head back in ecstasy and moans loudly, "What happened about not moaning loudly," he looks down at me and runs his hand through my hair until resting it on the back of my head, "I can see you're taking the dominant thing quite well," I start to stroke his coke faster. I then take the head of his cock into my mouth. I hear him moan a lot louder than last time. I take his cock out of my mouth and slowly go up to his face. He looks at me, "Remember what YOU said about moaning,"

"Look who's being dominant,"

"Look who's on the bottom," as soon as I say that, he flips me over so that he's on top of me.

"Look who's there now," he begins to grind his hips against mine. I begin to moan softly.

"Oh, oh God Soda just take me now,"

"If you insist," I then feel him push inside me and go all the way in. Our moans get intertwined with each other's. He doesn't move.

"Move Soda," I then feel him getting faster and faster with his thrusts until we both hit our climaxes at the same time. I feel his warm, sticky cum fill me. He pulls out shortly after and pulls me close to him. I cuddle into his chest as he puts his arms around me.

"Can I say something?" concern sounds in his voice.

"After what you just did, you can say anything you want,"

"Okay, um… that wasn't your first time, was it," my smile slowly goes away. I wrap my arms around him.

"Why do you think Dally's overly protective," he looks down at me and I look up at him.

"So, wait. What do you mean by that?" I look away from his face and cuddle my face into his chest.

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Oh Dal, I'm sorry. I didn't know, if there's anything I can do-,"

"Just don't give a clue about what happened tonight around ANYONE, and also…"

"Yes? What is it honey," he tightens his grip on me.

"When we do it again,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking so much," he chuckles.

"Man, you're hangin' 'round Two-Bit too much," we both laugh at his comment and fall fast asleep in each other's arms.


	7. I Suggest You Leave Shepherd

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Dalila POV**

I stand out on the porch, I don't know what time it is but I don't really care. I finally get to see a sunrise. I always loved how the colors swirled together in perfect harmony. I never could see one in New York though, too many buildings. I hear the front door open then close.

"There you are! Whatcha doin' out here this early hun?" Soda says.

"I always loved sunrises and sunsets. I just could never see one in New York," I reply.

"What's it like?"

"What. Sunrises? 'Cuse you could always look at this one," I chuckle a little.

"No, New York,"

"Oh, I was afraid you'd say that," I feel his arms wrap slowly around my waist.

"Something happened, something bad. Didn't it,"

"It's the reason why Dally is so protective of me,"

"It was that bad huh…" there is a brief moment of silence before one of says anything. Better tell him now than later.  
"I was in and out of relationships after the tuffest guy in town asked me out. On the fourth boyfriend, that was where it turned sour. He got me drunk and the next day I woke up in his bed," I feel Soda's head rest on the top of my head, "Then, when me and the folks would fight, I would be gone for days. Once I was gone for a week. Dally found me, begs me to come back and of course I listen. I come home, we would fight some more and the same thing would keep playing over and over again," I feel Soda's hold on me getting tighter, maybe because he could tell I was getting a little more upset than he would want me to, "When he left, I started drinking and smoking more to help deal with the stress. I haven't drank or smoked anything in two weeks. Yeah sure, I get urges to drink and have another weed, but it reminds me too much of what I left behind," there's silence, nothing but silence. We just stand there, me in his grasp standing on the porch watching the sunrise, "What did you think of me the first time you saw me Sodie?"

"What did I think?" he seems I caught him off guard when he says this.

"Yeah, first thing you thought,"

Well, the FIRST thing I noticed was those blue eyes of yours," I smile at his statement, "I also thought you were VERY friendly, but I couldn't take my eyes off of your eyes. I couldn't really read you that well, but all I could tell was that you were trying to hide something, but enough about that. What did YOU think of me,"

"Well, the very first thing I thought was that you looked VERY hot in just jeans," he laughs, "and how you wouldn't stop asking questions. You don't think anyone heard you, but when Two-Bit was almost flirting with me, you said, _back off, she's mine_,"

"You heard that?"

"Yep," the silence comes back, "I wish I could stay out here the whole day. I love bein' out here,"

"Well, after livin' in a huge crowded city all your life, I bet!" the silence between both of us comes back. Why does that keep happening? I feel him take a deep breath, "Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Well, I-… I don't think I ever had now that you mention it,"

"You know how stupid we were for not usin' a condom?" we both chuckle at his comment.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid,"

"Well, come one. Lets' go back inside," we walk back inside and notice something that wasn't there when we came out. Two-Bit was sittin' on the couch.

"Hey man," I say, "when did you get here?"

"I came through the back," he says with fist and teeth clenched together.

"What the hell happened, you look really fuckin' pissed,"

"The old damn man," I leave Soda's grasp and walk over to Two-Bit and sit down in a chair in front of him. He looks at me. I look into his eyes.

"He disowned you, didn't he," he has a shocked look on his face.

"How did you…" he looks away from me.

"I've learned how to read people, ESPECIALLY when they're pissed. Two-Bit," he looks back over at me, "There's chocolate cake in the kitchen, I made it myself," he smiles.

"You sure do know how to make a guy happy," he gets up and goes into the kitchen. I turn around to see Soda standing right behind me.

"I sure do, right Soda?" the front door opens before Soda could say something.

"Hey Soda, can I crash here for a-," we both make eye contact and he stops talking. Tim. My grip gets tighter on Soda's hand, "Why is she here,"

"She lives here, as my girlfriend. I would suggest leaving and finding somewhere else to crash Tim," Soda says.

"Where do ya get off talkin' to me like that Curtis," he walks towards us with purpose, I release my grip on Soda and punch Tim which sends him flying. He regains his posture and reveals that I busted his lip open.

"Where do ya get off talkin' to US like that Shepherd," I say. He lunges toward me and I as I pull my blade out, he stops in his tracks, " would suggest you'd leave. Now," he stumbles out of the house.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry this is like the shortest chapter but this leads into ch8 and ch8 is freakin' INSANE! But thanks for reading if ya did, im getting more views everyday and i would like reviews on this so PWEEEAAAASSSSE review and stuff like that. :)**


	8. It's Just Weird, Okay?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**_So i don't know what made me think of this chapter, but whatever :P_**

* * *

I drive up to the DX gas station where my Sodie and his best buddy Steve works. It's around noon time when I walk in. It was only hours ago when I punched Tim in the face. Did I do the right thing? Should I have punched him and pulled a blade? Who knows, I walk inside the door.

"Welcome to the DX how can I help you," Steve says behind the counter while reading a car magazine not even looking up at me.

"Well, you COULD look at me,"

"Oh hey! I heard you and Shepherd almost killed each other this morning. The news is spreadin' like wildfire!" he says as I walk toward the counter.

"Oh great, exactly what I need," we hear the door jingle behind us.

"Welcome to the DX how can I-," I then hear the cocking of the gun. Oh shit.

"Well, for starters," shit it's Tim! "I don't like bein' called a pussy by everyone 'cuse I get punched by a broad,"

"Don't you call her that!" Steve says.

"Shut up Randle!" He then puts me in headlock. I can barely breathe. I notice Steve's hand slowly go under the counter, "Say you hate Curtis,"

"Never," I can barely say breathe. I feel the barrel of his gun make contact with my temple.

"Say it. If I don't believe you, you're done for,"

"I hate Soda," I whisper.

"Say it LOUDER," I then hear a toilet flush and a door open then close.

"I hate Sodapop Patrick Curtis! I love you Tim!"

"So is that what you-," Tim then turns toward Soda with me still in his grasp, "Tim, WHAT THE-,"

"You say one more thing and I blow her brains out," Tim says angrily. I hear a bang then I feel something graze my arm and Tim releases his grasp on me.

"That's what ya get for tryin' to kill my friend," Steve says. He shot Tim? I instantly feel pain course through my arm. I bend over and grab it, "Shit," Steve and Soda run over to me, "The bullet hit her too! Shit, get her to the hospital," Soda then picks me up and he run out to my car and drive off. We must have been doing at least ninety miles an hour, at LEAST! We get pulled over by the fuzz.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" the cop asks.

"I'm sorry officer, I know how fast I was going. My girlfriend was just grazed by a bullet. We're tryin' to get to the hospital," him saying girlfriend is still kinda weird. It has a nice ring to it though.

"Was that at the DX?"

"Yes officer,"

"Is she bad?" he looks over at me and my arm, I didn't realize but it's been bleeding pretty badly, "Here, stay behind me, I'll get ya to the hospital in no time,"

"Thank you SO much officer," as soon as the cop gets in front of us, we drive off. We aren't too far from the hospital so we get there in no time. Soda then helps me into the front door. One of the doctors looks at me.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Grazed by a bullet," Soda replies.

"Come on, we can fix her up right now," we reach the door to the ER part of the hospital. The doctor stops and turns to Soda, "Sorry, are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend,"

"We only allow immediate family in while we treat the patient. You will have to wait in the waiting room. Sorry sir," Soda then kisses my head and hugs me.

"I love you,"

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

The waiting room, God who knew the air in this place would be so tense. No one else is here except for me. Just then, Darry, Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve walk in. No Dally in sight. They see me, rush over, and sit next to me. Steve hunches over and outs his head in his hands.

"Where's Dallas," I ask.

"He was at Buck's. He'll be here pretty soon though. Why aren't you in there with her?" Two-Bit says to me.

"Doc said only immediate family's allowed while they treat her, so Dally's the only one allowed in right now,"

"This is all my fault…" Steve says softly whispers. I look over at him.

"What in Sam hell are you talking 'bout?" I ask.

"If I didn't shoot she wouldn't be here,"

"If you didn't shoot she would be-," Darry begins to say.

"CAN WE NOT GUYS?!" I scream.

"Sorry kid," Darry says. I feel a single tear leave my eye.

"Wow, I haven't seen you cry in a while man," I look up, Dallas.

"Go over there and say you're her brother, they'll let ya in. You're immediate family,"

"Don't ya think I was gonna already do that stupid?" he then goes over to the Nurse and walks through the double doors. God I hope she's okay.

* * *

**Dalila POV**

I wake up in a bright room. I look around. There're machines everywhere, and a huge window overlooking the whole North Side. Where the hell am I?

"Oh good, you're awake. You're all fixed up and will be discharged soon, but there's someone here to see you," the nurse says. Dally walks into the room. I immediately get up and embrace him. I feel him spin me around in the air and put me back down. I can't really think how long we hugged for, but it seemed like forever until the nurse came back in, "Alright, you're good to go," we go down the elevator and exit the ER through the same double doors that I went through when I came here.

"Aww, you two are adorable," one of the receptionists says.

"She's my sister! Jesus Christ…" Dally says. I can't help but laugh a little. I see the gang sitting across the room. Pony notices me, pokes Soda and points in my direction. He looks up at me and I meet his gaze and smile. We run towards each other, and just like Dally did, he picked me up and spun me around. He is in tears by this point.

"Will ya stop cryin', you'll make me cry," I said.

"Too late," Soda replies. He looks at my bandaged arm and then looks back at my face.

"It's okay, remember, I'm from New York," this makes him chuckle. I walk over to Steve and kneel in front of him. He picks his head up and looks at me and smile weakly, "Thanks for shooting me Steve- O," I kiss his forehead and hug him then stand up, "Come on guys, lets' get outta here, I hate hospitals,"

* * *

When we get to the house, I run inside and plop onto the couch. By this time, it's only Darry, Pony, Soda, me and Dally left. The rest went off on their own.  
"Man, this is a LOT more comfy than that damn hospital bed," I say. They all stare at me, "What,"

"We need to talk," Dally says. I sit up.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Privately,"

"Oh," we head up to me and Soda's room, close the door, and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did you change the sheets?" he asks me. I feel myself blush. So THAT'S what he wanted to talk about, "I'll take that as a yes. Now look, I don't approve of you two sleepin' together, ESPECIALLY what Soda told me you two did,"

"He told you?!"

"I forced it outta him. At least he didn't lie to me that you two didn't do it," I look away from him, "Is something wrong Dal?"

"It's just weird that my brother knows I had sex, okay?"

"Well, it's supposed to be weird," he ruffles my hair, "Besides, ya know how awkward it'd be if the folks found out?"

"This is true,"


	9. Really?

**DSICLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

Three weeks later, I start getting crampy, I mean REALLY crampy. There is never ending pain. It's there all the time, I can't get anything done, and on top of it, everyone's worried. I don't know whose worse, Dally, or Soda.

"Just go to sleep and you'll feel fine, love you," Soda kisses my forehead and goes to sleep. I told him we couldn't cuddle tonight and it made him kinda sad. I try to sleep but I stay wide awake. It's been two hours since Soda fell asleep. Suddenly, I have this huge pain, so I head down the hall into the bathroom. After I get done on the toilet, I get up and go to flush. Something catches my eye. I look into the bowl and get sent flying back into the wall. No way, no freakin' way.

"SODA!" I scream.

**Sodapop POV**

"SODA!" that is all I have to hear to wake up. I look over and Dalila isn't lying next to me. Shit, I get up and head down the hallway. The light is on in the bathroom. I slam it open and see her staring at the toilet in the corner of the room. I run over to her and kneel.  
"Baby what's wrong," she points over at the toilet. I get up and walk slowly over and look in it. There is this colorless blob in it, "What the hell is that?" I look back over to her and she puts her hand over her stomach, "Oh shit," I walk over and sit in front of her. I take her hands in mine. I see Darry in the doorway.

"What the hell is-," she then falls into my arms and begins to bawl her eyes out. I motion to the toilet and Darry walks over and looks into the bowl. He then stumbles backward, holds his head and walks out of the bathroom. I then gently kiss her head.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be alright. We'll get through this. Would you like a shower?" she nods at my question. I start to leave so she can get in, but I feel a hand grasp my arm. I look back at her.  
"Are you sure?" she nods. I then begin to slowly undress her and me. She closes her eyes and I can see tears coming from them. I kiss each eye lid softly one by one. "You're perfect, don't you ever forget it," she opens her eyes and I lead her into the shower. I turn the water on, take the shampoo and gently massage her head. She closes her eyes and leans her head back.  
"You like that don't ya," a soft moan is the only thing that comes out of her. I didn't mean for that to sound seductive, I just wanted her to laugh, I'm never good with words, especially in these situations. I never had to deal with my girlfriend losing the baby she was unknowingly carrying. I then massage her body and quickly rinse the soap off of me and her. I then get out and dry myself off and put underwear on. I take her out and dry her off. I grab her bra and try to put it on. How the hell can she put this on?! It's so complicated! She stops me.

"Here," she then puts it on. I put her underwear, jeans and tank top on and we go back to our room. We then lay on the bed and I cuddle next to her. Our legs are tangled together and our foreheads our touching. I gently stroke her hair.

"How ya feelin'?" I ask.

"Just numb,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault hun. Just go to sleep, for me?"

"Alright, goodnight," we then both fall fast asleep. It's not long until I start dreaming.

* * *

_She starts to rub her hips against my crotch.  
__  
"You like that don't ya," she says._

"Fuck Dal, you're such a tease,"

"Yes, but I'm YOUR tease," suddenly, I can feel the cold night air against my bare skin.

Then, I realize something very important, we aren't in our bedroom. We're in the vacant lot that Johnny usually hangs out at. She suddenly stops and looks at me, "What's wrong babe? You not enjoying yourself?"

"No, it's just that, we ain't at the house,"

"So? Live a little," she smirks at me and I immediately start thrusting my hips against hers, "God Soda, just take me now,"  


**Dalila POV**

I wake up and me and Soda are tangled with each other. I kinda want to walk around and think but I can't if Soda is connected to me. Then, I feel a wet spot on the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh Dal, Dal, fuck…" Soda says in his sleep. Is he really dreaming of me? I kinda find that cute. I softly kiss his nose and his eyes instantly fly open, "Dal, please tell me you didn't-,"

"Shh, it's okay. Besides," I put my hand on the bulge coming from under his underwear, "Don't you want to finish? I always wanted to try something," I then slowly go toward his crotch. I feel his hand grasp my shoulder.

"Dal, you don't need-," he can't the words out of his mouth fast enough before I pull his throbbing erection out of his underwear. He throws his head back into the pillows.

"You like that don't ya, well, wait until I REALLY try something," I take my shirt and bra off. I lean down and place his dick in between both of my breasts and begin to move up and down. It's not long until he cums in my face. I then clean ourselves off, get dressed, and cuddle back next to him.

"Damn, I never knew you had that in ya,"

"Well, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve,"

"Maybe you could show me sometime,"

* * *

That morning, the gang all comes over and all of 'em are confused as hell. Thankfully, Darry explains what happened. All I do is cuddle in Soda's arms on the couch with Darry next to us. Everyone else is sittin' around, their mouths wide open. Even Two-Bit looks serious.

"Why didn't I hear any of this?" Pony asks. This is true, why didn't he hear. I yelled pretty loud, didn't I?

"You were probably passed out, you do sleep pretty well," Darry says.

"Usually I have a joke for everything…" Two-Bit says. I then see Dally walk out of the house onto the porch. Soda then slowly gets up and follows him out there.

**Sodapop POV**

I stop when I see Dallas leaning on the railing looking out toward the road. There's silence, nothing but silence. I don't think he knows I followed him out here.

"I was really looking forward to being an uncle. Even for a few seconds, I thought I was. I know I don't like kids, but the thought of my baby sis havin' a kid," he sighs, "Man,"

"Well, I was looking forward to being a father until last night," he looks at me when I say this. I was expecting his eyes very cold and angry, instead, their filled with, what I think is understanding, "Sure, I didn't know she was pregnant, no one did, but I had a hunch she was. We didn't use protection. That was the last thing on our minds," he looks back toward the road, "We even thought of baby names," he chuckles.

"Oh yeah?"

"Dallas," he snaps his head toward me.

"What?"

"You heard me," I smile.

"But, why man?"

"It was her idea, but if it came out as a girl, who knows," we both laugh a little.

"Man, I seriously thought wrong of you. I know we're buddies, but it's my sister, ya know? If I was harsh on you two, I'm-…" he stops himself. I know he is TRYING to apologize but I stop him.

"No worries. She told me why you were so protective, I understand," he smiles back at me. I never have seen him smile like that. He has smiled before, but not like this.

"I'm glad she picked you man, man I don't know who's happier, me or her," we hold each other's stare, "Did ya really want to be a dad?"

"Well, yeah. I was kinda worried of how we would raise him or her, but I really wanted to. Last night, I think I was more depressed than her, even Darry was thrown back by what happened,"

"Ol' Superman? Hmm, well, we should go back inside. They're probably wonderin' if we killed each other or somethin' man,"


	10. You're Lucky

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Dalila POV**

Around two in the afternoon, I read the newspaper that's on the couch. No one's home except Two-Bit. Who knows, maybe there will be something worth reading. I open it up and the first thing I see is a picture of Tim Shepherd. Two-Bit walks from the kitchen with a beer in hand and sits next to me on the couch.

"What's goin' on in the newsie paper today?" He asks. God I love his stupid remarks.

"Tim's bein' charged with attempted murder with a hostage finally,"

"Is ol' Steve- O getting' charged with anything?"

"It doesn't say so probably not,"

"You got any cake?" he asks.

"Is that ALL you do is eat? And no, I gotta make it," I get up off the couch and shove the newspaper in his face. I enter the kitchen and grab the ingredients and mix them in a large mixing bowl. I feel arms slither around my waist, "What the hell you doin' Two-Bit?"

"Well, I'M hugging my girlfriend,"

"Oh, I thought-… wait! Why aren't you at work?" I ask Soda.

"It's closed 'cuse the cops are still lookin' for stuff,"

"Oh, well lucky you,"

"Yeah, now I can spend the WHOLE day with you,"

"Joy," I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't say you don't love me," his hold on me gets to a point where I could barely breathe.

"Well, it'd be nice to breathe," I manage to say. He lets me go a little bit.

"Oh, sorry. How ya feelin'? Any better?"

"I'm fine, a little shaken up still but better. I can't believe how slow the justice system is here. Three weeks to charge Tim? In New York, he would have been found guilty in an hour," he chuckles and kisses the top of my head. I put the cake in the oven and turn it on. I then turn around and lean against the counter top. Soda then takes me by the waist and our foreheads make contact.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asks me.

"I don't know, maybe we could-," I begin to say but a certain someone comes over and puts his arms around both of us.

"What are y'all talkin' 'bout huh?" Two-Bit says with a peppy smile. Me and Soda's foreheads disconnect.

"How great Soda is in bed," I say to Two-Bit.

"Oh great! Maybe I can see that sometime!" I playfully push Two-Bit away.

"You're one messed up guy,"

"And don't you forget it!"

* * *

Dally and I decide to head out to The Dingo. When we get there and get out of his car, we, especially me, get stared at. All commotion stops in the parking lot and the greasers stare at me. Dally then pulls me protectively close to him. When we get inside, we sit at his usual table. _Shake, Rattle N Roll _by Elvis Presley is playing on the radio. Curly, Tim's brother then walks over, stops at our table and looks directly at me.

"So, you're the girl who shot my brother," Curly says. I immediately stand up and he jumps back a little bit.

"Are you FUCKIN' kidding me?!" at my statement, all commotion inside stops, "I sure as hell didn't shoot your damn brother Curly! You obviously didn't hear what ACTUALLY happened. He came into the DX and put a gun to my head asshole! No one is gonna accuse me of something I didn't do, ESPECIALLY a Shepherd. And who would forget when your brother called me a slut, but NOOOOO, that doesn't matter, don't get the other persons story!" I stand there heavily breathing. The only thing he does is walk away. I sit back down and the commotion starts up again.

"You haven't changed a bit, just calm down alright, you look like you're gonna explode or somethin'," Dally says. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"What do ya think I just fuckin' did," he laughs at my anger.

"This is true!" I then see Steve in my peripheral vision.

"Hey Winston's! You sure showed Curly what for!" he says as he pat's me on the back.

"Thanks," at this point, my teeth are clenched and my hands are now solid fists.

"Whoa Dal, you better blow off some of that steam, damn!" I then storm out of the Dingo. Before I get anywhere near the road, I hear Dally's voice behind me.

"You know you shouldn't be by yourself, Dal!" I keep walking, "Dalila Rea Winston!" at this I stop. I haven't heard that name in a WHILE. When he wanted my attention and I wasn't giving to him, he would say it. It was like a dog whistle to me or somethin'. I turn around.

"Who even cares alright?!" I then see some greasers staring at me, "Who you lookin' at!" I yell at them, "Come on Dal, I'm drivin'," before he could argue, I start up the car. He reluctantly gets in the passenger seat and we drive off.

"Where we goin' sis?" he asks.

"I don't know, you know I don't think when I'm mad," I then come to a screeching halt when I see this park. I jump out, run over and punch the first thing I see and that just so happens to be a tree. I stand there, trying to breathe a little slowly than I am right now. I the feel strong hands grasp my shoulders and start to massage them.

"Look, it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you ever again, ya got that? Stop bein' stupid, punchin' trees ain't smart," I turn around and face him.

"You're lucky I didn't punch him right there!" I walk over to the fountain, kneel nest to the edge, and splash some water in my face. He sits on the edge next to where I am.

"You know that would've started a lot more shit than there already is. Curly doesn't know what he's talkin' 'bout. Remember, no one really knows what happened, except for you, and Steve, and if you count Soda, then him too," he begins to pet my hair probably because he remembers that calms me down a little bit. I close my eyes and my breathing becomes slowly. I open my eyes again and notice the water in the fountain is turning red, "You're bleedin',"

"Well duh stupid," I say.

"Come on, we gotta get you home,"

* * *

When we enter the house, Two-Bit is glued to the TV. watching Mickey with a beer in one hand, and a cake in the other, Steve is leanin' against the wall, and Pony and Johnny are sittin' on the couch.

"He really gets into Mickey doesn't he," I say.

"Glory Dal, what happened to your hand?!" Pony asks. Everyone looks at my right hand except for Two-Bit.

"Punched a tree, Dally can explain. Where's Soda?"

"He's takin' a nap," Johnny says. I then head upstairs and enter our room and see Soda sprawled out on the bed. I chuckle softly and open the closet door. I find the First-Aid kit. There's a kit in every room 'cuse ya never know when someone gets hurt in that house. I then feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey hun," Soda says sleepily.

"Why hello there," I say.

"Did you enjoy your time out with Dally?" he sits on the edge of the bed. I go over to the desk and sit on the chair in front of it, "Why are you-… damn what the hell happened?!" he runs over to me.

"Well, Curly started blamin' me for Tim gettin' shot so I went off on him, drove to the park, and punched a tree,"

"Here, let me," he takes the kit and begins to clean the cuts, "This is gonna sting a little," he then takes the Alcohol soaked rag and puts it on the cuts. I hiss at it, "De ja vu,"

"Oh yeah! I remember," he then bandages my hand up, "You're lucky I didn't punch him,"

"What was his reaction when you told him off?"

"He just walked away,"

"Well," he places his hand on my thigh, "You sure are getting' famous around here," he kisses me and then goes and lies on the bed. I follow him and he jumps a little when he realizes I'm next to him. He then wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Guess Who's Back

** DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

_"Oh fuck Soda,"_

"Yeah, u like that don't ya," we lay on our bed as his hips are grinding against mine.

_"Just take me now Sodapop!" I knew that would get him. Hearing his full name in any kind of intimacy gets him goin'. He then thrusts into me. A shockwave of pleasure goes through my body. He slowly begins to thrust in and out of me._

**Sodapop POV**

I open my eyes and she is cuddled into my chest.

"Mmm, God Soda…" I look at her. Is she dreaming that…, "Fuck you feel good," yep, she is. This is kinda hot too. I start to run my hand through her hair and chuckle a little bit. Her eyes flutter open.

"So I can probably guess what YOU were dreamin' about," she blushes a deep crimson red and tries to hide under a pillow but I hold her head in my hands and connect our foreheads, "Don't be embarrassed, we're both horny teenagers here," I kiss her nose and she sits up against the headboard. I prop myself up on my arm. She stares straight ahead and sighs, "You feelin' okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's just that, I wonder what would've happened if we DID have that kid," I sit up next to her and slink my arm around her waist, "I wonder if Dally would have liked him or her,"

"He would've," she looks at me.

"How do you know?"

"We talked, well, when he went out on the porch after he heard the news. He WANTED to be an Uncle. I was kinda surprised,"

"So you guys are friends again?"

"I would say so,"

"Yaaayyyy!" we keep each other's stares for a coupled minutes. I then see her plaster a smirk on her face, "Last one downstairs makes dinner!" she runs out of the room.

"Looks like I'm makin' it.

**Dalila POV**

I run downstairs and plop on the couch with Pony on my left and Two-Bit on my right.

"No running please," Darry says. Soda then stops at the bottom of the steps.

"Did ya start dinner yet?" Soda asks.

"Yeah, it's five o' clock,"

"HA!" Soda yells at me. I roll my eyes at him.

"You two have fun up there?!" Two-Bit asks me. I swear, one day I'm gonna slap him.

"Layoff Two-Bit! We didn't do nothin' like that," I say.

"Yeah SURE, that's what they all say,"

"Why do you think we were so quiet huh?" Soda says.

"Well I-… damn it!"

"Watch your mouth Two-Bit,"

"HA!" I say.

"Oh stop pickin' on ol' Two- Bitch ova here. He ain't drunk enough to make actual thoughts in his noggin yet," Steve says trying to hold hid laughter. I look over at Dally and he's standing against the wall.

"What, no smart ass comment from the older brother?" I ask.

"Nope!" He says. Soda then comes over and sits on me.

"Jesus Soda, how much do you weigh?!" I say.

"How should I know!" Soda replies.

"Shouldn't it be the other way 'round?" Two-Bit asks.

"Good point, get up," I pat at Soda's butt as we get up and now I'm sitting on his lap.

"You two are perfect for each other that's for damn sure," Darry says.

"Why does Superman get to curse and I can't!" Two-Bit says to Darry.

"'Cuse it's my house," Two-Bit pouts at Darry's comment. I then sit sideways on Soda's lap facing toward Pony and wrap my arms around Soda's neck and lay my head on  
his. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, "I can't believe you're okay with this Dallas,"

"Well, if she's happy, I'm gonna have to deal with it man," Dally says to Darry but looking straight at me. I look at Soda, then they both smirk at each other.

"Okay, what's with the creepy smiles?" I ask.

"I'll tell ya later babe," he then kisses my cheek.

"Hey Pony?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he looks at me.

"What's that bruise on your neck?"

"Did Pony FINALLY get a girl?!" Two-Bit more or less yells.

"Layoff, I was punched alright?" I move my head off of Soda's and he tightens his grip on me.

"By who," I say to him.

"One of Tim's guys, he said, 'this is for Tim!' then punched me. As he was walking away, he said, 'tell that Winston girl she better watch her back',"

"Hun, now calm-," Soda begins to say. I jump off of his lap and stand in the middle of the room with my teeth clenched together and hands in solid fists.

"I'm getting' sick and fuckin' tired of this crap!" I say.

"Dal, just calm-," Dally begins to say. I turn around and walk toward him and then stop when I'm about three feet away from him.

"No, I will NOT 'just calm down'. I left New York to find a better life and leave the possibility of DIEING, I come here and I'm now in the same boat that I left,"

"But you got us now…" I soft voice comes from next to me. Johnny said this. I look down at him and he looks a little scared.

"… That's right Johnnycake, I do have you guys. Even though you guys are the strangest people I have ever met!" I say that last part to mostly Two-Bit.

"YAAAYYYY! Dally's happy!" Two-Bit then runs over and hugs me. I hug him back and feel his leg go up but not around me. I grasp his thigh and feel him flinch, "Ow! Damn, is she this rough with you?!" he asks Soda.

"Well-," Dally cuts Soda off.

"Big brother, still here," Dally says. Soda and I blush.

"Hey, uh, Sodiepop?" Steve asks.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I speak with you outside for a second?"

"Yeah, sure,"

**Sodapop POV**

We head onto the porch and he tells me to close the door. I close the door and I stop and look at him.

"What's up bud?" I ask him.

"Sandy's back…"

"What," no, not Sandy. She was my most recent girlfriend that I had. She had looks to die for. People say that's why we were attracted to each other. The reason we "broke up" was that she cheated on me and ended up getting pregnant. She then moved to some other state so I couldn't see her again. I hurt me to not be the father but I still wanted to see her.

"She's back here and she's lookin' for you,"

"How do you know,"

"Buck told me, she was at one of his parties the other day,"

"Shit,"

"How you gonna tell Dalila?"

"I don't know, I mean, we talked about past relationships but… UGGGHH!"

"Apparently she's only here for tomorrow and she's goin' back to wherever she came lives now,"

"Alright, well, thanks for tellin' me. Boss isn't gonna want us to take a day off tomorrow since the DX was closed for the past couple weeks. I can't worry too much. It's not like I'm single, I can give her a reason for her to leave, I don't wanna be mean, but I don't wanna see her,"

"That a boy!"


	12. New York All Over Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE**** OUTSIDERS**

**I would like to thank greasy girl love for helping me with this :D**

* * *

**Dalila POV**

The next day, I stop into the DX where Soda and Steve work. It wasn't busy at all since the cops surround it twenty- four seven. He has his arms around my waist and I have mine around his neck. He told me today that his ex- girlfriend Sandy was back in Tulsa, I didn't really have a problem, as long as she didn't try to kill me or somethin'. I then hear the front door jingle telling us someone has entered.

"What is this? You call me 'cuse you're single then I find this?!" we turn our heads. This MUST be Sandy. I gotta say, she's really pretty.

"I didn't call you, I didn't find out you were here until yesterday," Soda says to her.

"I wouldn't lie,"

"Says the girl who said she didn't cheat on me and didn't sleep with another guy. Now Sandy, this is my GIRLFRIEND Dalila Winston," she has a shocked look on her face.

"Dally has a sister?" I only nod my head.

"I'd suggest you leave," she then storms out of the DX. I look back over at Soda.

"So that was Sandy huh," I say.

"Stop makin' love in public, there's a law or somethin', besides, Dally and Two-Bit are out here!" Steve says from the front door. We then walk hand in hand outside and stand next to Two-Bit's car. The guys are leaning against the gas pump.

"Man, Sandy looked pissed, what happened man!" Dally says.

"She freaked out about how I'm datin' your sister," Soda replies.

"I was so proud of him, he ASSERTED himself!" Steve says.

"You saw?" Soda asks.

"Well DUH!" I turn to Soda.

"When do you get off work hun?" I ask. He turns, faces me, and holds my hands.

"Not until late," I make a sad face at his comment, "Why don't you go hunt some action with Two-Bit and Dally, things are gonna get pretty dull 'round here," I sigh.

"Fine," we then kiss.

"D'AWWWWW!" Two-Bit yells.

"Shut up and drive," I say. The three of us get in the car and we drive away from Soda and Steve.

* * *

When we get to the Curtis house and walk in, we see Pony and a broken and bruise Johnny sitting on the couch. Johnny looks like he could pass out at any given moment. All the laughter stops when the three of us see Johnny.

"What the hell happened Johnny?!" Dally screams with anger.

"My-… folks," he barely says. Dally begins to pace. He only paces when he is severely pissed off.

"Those fuckin' assholes think they could do this to Johnny, OUR Johnny. I can understand the Soc's, but you're fuckin' parents?! How could a parent abuse their only fuckin' child! I swear I'm gonna kill 'em, no I'm gonna stab and burn them, THEN kill 'em if that doesn't kill 'em already," he immediately stops when I grab him by his arm.

"If you go into the Cooler, how the hell am I supposed to keep from losin' my temper huh?" I say to him. All of a sudden we hear the fuzz sirens and someone kicks open the door.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" we all turn around and there are there cops standing with guns barely drawn. We all listen except for Dally. The cop points the gun directly to him, "Put you damn hands up Dallas," I jump in front of him and the cops are thrown back by what I do.

"Don't play with us Dallas, we know you did it," Jesus Christ what did he do now?! I then see Soda enter the house, totally oblivious to what is going on.

"Forgot my name- DAL!" he yells and pulls me into his arms away from Dally, "Whatdidsomeonedowhyareyoucry ing?!" I taste the saltiness of my tears. When did I start crying?!

"We have a warrant out for Dallas Winston's arrest for breaking and entering of Tulsa's PD and the assault and murder of a Mr. Timothy Shepherd," one of the officers says.

"Hehe, Timothy," Dallas laughs a little as he says it. The cop then rams the barrel of the gun into his rib cage. I try to get to Dally, but Soda starts to pull me upstairs as I fight back. I then give up once we're on the stairs. He picks me up, goes upstairs, enters our bedroom, and lays me down. He lies down next to me as I curl into his chest and continue to cry.

"It's like New York all over again,"

* * *

I wake up, I don't know what time it was, I don't even remember going to sleep! I look over and Soda isn't there. I sit up and Pony comes into the room.

"Oh good, you're up. Soda had to go back to work," Pony says.

"What time is it, is Soda home" I ask him.

"Six twenty- five and Soda is still working,"

"Oh…" he then walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember anything that happened? You, all of a sudden passed out,"

"I remember everything, let Johnny take this bed, he needs it more than me," I get up and go downstairs, and Pony follows. Darry is standing in the living room. I tell Darry to take a passed out Johnny into my room. Afterwards, he comes back downstairs and I sit on the couch.

"Here guys, dinner's ready," Darry says. Pony follows but I sit and stare at the wall. I have absolutely no appetite. Everything is finally catching up to me. All of my emotions are finally coming out. I have always kept everything bottled up inside, it's just how I was raised. What happened in New York, the miscarriage, the Tim problem, Dally going to be in jail, the ONLY person that was able to keep me sane is leaving again,  
"Hey," Darry comes, sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder,  
"You alright kid?" I look straight at him.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be,"

"They're only holding him in jail, they didn't charge him yet, he'll be fine," he then turns on the television and the news pops up.

"_Breaking News! Dallas Winston has be charged with breaking and entering of the Tulsa Police Station and charged with the murder of Timothy Shepherd! And now to Stacy Coleman live from the Police Station,"_

I look over at Darry and he leans back away from me looking a little scared. Just then, Two-Bit comes from the kitchen holding a beer.

"Why the hell are we watchin' this shit!" he sits down and changes the channel to a Mickey episode.


	13. Someone Help Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

_**so i wrote this at literally midnight, so it probably isn't the best chapter i've ever written. It does however show a little bit of Dalila's backstory about what happened in New York.**_

* * *

The next couple days are kind of a blur. I don't really remember too much, possibly I refused to get out of bed. It's like I lost all of my energy to do things. The first thing to go was my appetite. The day Dally was hauled in, at dinner, I just pushed my food around my plate. When Darry and Pony noticed I wasn't eating, Pony asked why. All I said was I wasn't too hungry. They of course understood, I mean, my brother was just hauled in for Pete's sake! Today, I actually have some energy to get up and head downstairs. I softly head down the steps into the living room. Two-Bit, and Pony are playing Poker in the middle of the room and Darry is sitting in his chair. They look up at me.

"Hey Sleepin' Beauty! How's it hangin'?! Haven't really seen ya pop ya head down here in the past couple days," Two-Bit says. I shrug and as I head over to the couch, the two continue their Poker game.

"Ya wanna get in the next game Dal?" Pony asks.

"No, it's fine," I softly say. I see Darry look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Wow, Dalila refusing a Poker game? That's a new one," Darry says with a little laugh in his voice. After a few minutes, the front door opens to reveal Steve and Soda. They walk in and everyone greets them with happiness, I manage a weak smile. Soda comes over and kisses my forehead, takes his shirt off which leaves his chest bare, sits down next to me and puts his arm around me pulling me close to him. Steve sits down and joins the Poker game. I stare blankly at the three guys on the living room floor. Soda looks at me and gets a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Soda asks me. I only shrug. What the hell am I supposed to tell him? That I lost one of the only guys who could keep me sane and give me a reason to live? "Okay, well, I'm gonna go get a shower, I'm pretty sure ya don't want me all hot and sweaty on ya," he gets up and heads upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, I hear everyone saying their goodnights upstairs and hear the clicking of lights turning off. A couple minutes late, I hear a door open and close followed by a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. Soda then stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks at me confused.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom," he says. I shrug my shoulders up and down,  
"Please, tell me what is wrong," he walks over, pulls a chair in front of me and sits down,  
"Why aren't you all bubbly and full of energy like you usually are," I look around trying to avoid eye contact and a sigh escapes my mouth. I feel his hands grasp mine. I look at him and he's on the verge of tears,  
"Dal, tell me what's wrong. Did I do something wrong?" I shake my head no,  
"No? Okay, there's a start,"

"… Dallas…" I whisper.

"Dallas? What does Dallas have to do with anything hun? Do you want to visit him in jail? Did he call you?" I close my eyes tight and look into the couch cushion trying not to cry,  
"Babe, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. Just tell me what you want me to do," I open my eyes back up and look at him. His eyes search my face for some kind of hint, but he is failing. I glance at the empty spot next to me then glance at him. He gets up, pushes the chair he had back, sits down next to me, and wraps his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and curl up close to his body. I then feel his hand slowly rubbing my shoulder,  
"You're perfect, remember that," he then starts humming a song, I can't really tell what the song is but eventually it puts me to sleep.

**Sodapop POV**

When I feel her put more weight on me, she's asleep. I stop humming. I wasn't singing a certain song, but all I know is that it worked. What the hell is going on with her? Ever since Dally got hauled into the Cooler, she has this almost empty look to her. There's no flicker of fire that I see and love about her, now, whenever I see her, she's an empty hollow shell. I wish Dally was here, he could figure this out. I was never good with these situations. I always got the girl who wanted me to know how she was feeling and if I didn't know, she'd get mad. Dalila on the other hand, almost hides it from everyone. It's like she DOESN'T want us to know how she's feeling. I wish she would tell me, I'm worried sick about her! I remember the last words I actually heard her say. _It's like New York all over again._ What is that supposed to mean?! What happened in New York that I don't know about. If she would hide that part of her life to me, it must be pretty bad. I couldn't even imagine what she must be going through right now. She thought she was free and clear once she found Dallas. Then came me. After that, the miscarriage, the whole problem with Tim, Sandy's little outburst but she didn't seem that that bothered her much, then Dallas being held at gunpoint. She seemed a little TOO distraught about it. I mean, it's Dally, I would think she's used to him being hauled in. I know her brother was just held at gunpoint, but still! Nothing usually bothers her THIS much where even after a few days she's still sulking. I can't let this bother me to a point where I can't think straight, but one way or another, I'm gonna find out what's wrong.

**Dalila POV**

_ "Dallas!" I scream. He can't be going to jail, he's only twelve years old! I run up to the window to see him getting into the cop car and the car driving off. After all the cops leave and round the corner of the street, I turn around from the window and head onto the couch and begin to cry._

"What the fuck you cryin' for?!" my dad kinda says with this weird voice. He has a bottle in his hand, "Stop the fuckin' cryin', Jesus Christ…"  


_**Everything goes black.**  
_

_ I wake up and head into the kitchen and see mom and dad looking pissed._

"Where's Dallas?" I asked. They both give me a stare. If looks could kill….

"Where do you think, you're fourteen! Use your damn head for once!" mom screams. Then, I feel a hand going smoothly across my face.  


**_Everything goes black.  
_**

_ I'm sixteen years old, it's a Tuesday afternoon. I had just come home from hangin out with a friend I have been getting close to, a little too close for my folks. I enter the house and dad is standing there._

"Glad you finally made it home," he says.

"Yeah, it's great…"

"Why the fuck weren't you home twenty minutes ago,"

"Because we got caught in traffic,"

"That isn't a good enough reason!" that's it, I'm done being the nice guy in this damn family. I'm done, and if that means getting beat up, so be it.

"What the HELL do ya mean, not good enough! We got stuck in traffic damn it! It happens, get over it!"

"Don't you talk to your father like that!" mom then gets up off the couch.

"I don't remember you being like this with Dallas!"

"Don't you say that name in this house AGAIN!" he then pulls out his blade. I follow suit.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me," I then hear the faint clicking of a gun. I look over and mom has it point towards me and dad. I stand up straight and go for the door, "Fine, ya know what? I'm done. I'm done with this damn fucked up life. I'm gonna be someone in this damn world and being here is holding me back. Fuck you two. I hope you both rot in hell where you belong," I storm out and head for the train station.  


My eyes flutter open. I start breathing heavier which makes Soda stir and wake up. I sit straight up and he looks confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks me. I then look him straight in the eye. He then wakes up more, "Nightmare?" I hold up three fingers, "Nightmares?!" he then holds me with both of his arms and he starts to rub my back, "Don't worry, whatever happened will never happen again. I promise,"

"… But he left…" he still holds me in his grasp but he moves his head so he can look at me.

"Who hun, who left,"

"Dallas… he- he got hauled in when I was eleven, then he left New York when I was four- fourteen, and my dad, he-… he…" I start to cry uncontrollably. He then holds me tight in his arms and begins to rock me.

"Don't, you don't have to tell me if it's too painful for you. Don't worry, I'm here. Maybe tomorrow, well since tomorrow is today, maybe we can go visit ol' Dally, how 'bout that," I feel my mood perk up a little bit when he says Dally, "Does that sound like an idea?"

"… It sure does Soda,"


	14. What The Hell Is Wrong With Her!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear Darry say. I slowly lift my head up from Soda's chest. I look over and Soda looks at me.

"Ya want anything hun?" he asks me. I slowly shake my head no. He lets out a sigh,  
"Okay, well, we'll all be in the kitchen if you need us, okay?" he gets up, kisses my forehead and walks into the kitchen.

**Sodapop POV**

I slowly sit down at the table without her. I hope she won't be like this for too much longer. I feel helpless! Everything I do doesn't work. Every time I try to comfort her, it seems like it never works. I need to know what is going on in her head. I need Dallas.

"What's up with her Soda?" Pony asks me.

"Do ya think I know? She had nightmares last night. Don't know 'bout what, but whatever it was, it freaked her out bad," I reply.

**Darry POV**

Ever since Soda and Dalila started dating, it seemed like life was actually getting good for all of us. Then came the miscarriage. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling when I saw that. None of us will ever go through that and I'm surprised she bounced back so quickly. Then the whole problem with Tim. Which escalated way to high, I have known Tim for a really long time, but I just couldn't believe he held her at gunpoint, and now he's… dead. I really kinda liked that I didn't see what Tim's body looked like after Dally got done with him. It must have been really bad because with all that Tim caused, I don't think Dally would get his jollies out of just shooting him.

**Dalila POV**

Suddenly the front door opens and closes. I look over and Steve is standing there.

"Hey y'all! Oh, hey Dal, ya wanna come to The Dingo with me?" he looks at me with an excited look on his face. I shake my head no. He looks kinda sad when I do this, "Oh, well if ya change your mind, I'll be here," he enters the kitchen with the rest of the guys.

**Steve POV**

What the hell is wrong with her?! She's usually all crazy and "lets' go!" kinda girl when we hang out. Ever since Dally got hauled in, she somehow, changed. I would think she would be used to Dally being hauled in, but she seems a lot more depressed about this time. Whatever happened, I know all of us want the old Dal back. She can lighten up any situation! God, I miss her.

**Dalila POV**

"How ya been Dally?" I ask him through the telephone behind the bulletproof glass.

"Fine, it's not my first time sharin' a cell ya know," we both laugh at this. Soda then puts a hand on my shoulder,  
"How 'bout you, you doin' okay Dal,"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I then see him make a weird face at Soda. He then looks back at me with the most serious face, that it makes me laugh.

"Are you not telling me something Dalila?" I then stop laughing. He almost NEVER says my full name.

"Dal, I'm fine, REALLY,"

"Okay… oh, my time's up,"

"Is it really," I whine.

"Yep, now get outta here, ya here? I don't really like ya in a jail settin' anyway,"

"Love ya Dal,"

"Love you too-…" he cuts off when he looks over my shoulder to realize Soda is still standing there. Soda takes the phone away from me.

"Don't worry, the guys won't know," Soda says. Dally then smirks, and hangs up the phone. Me and Soda then walk out of the cell, into Darry's truck that he let us borrow, and we drive off. I find myself drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up, I find myself lying on the couch but my head is propped up on something, no. Someone. I begin to sit up.

"Hey, look who finally decided to wake up!" Two-Bit says. I sit all the way up,  
"I swear if I didn't have that pillow between me and your head, I would have a bruise there!" I sit all the way up, not even laughing at Two-Bit's joke. I curl up into the other side of the couch,  
"Hey, come on, I won't bite! Dal? DAL? I know you can hear me!" I continue to ignore him.

**Two-Bit POV**

Okay, something is definitely wrong with her. She's ignoring me, which is almost IMPOSSIBLE to do, she isn't laughing, and she isn't laying ALL over me! What the hell?! I thought my life was bad enough, she has gone through a LOT of shit, probably even more that we don't know about. She didn't give the full reason why she left New York. There's something, and I'm gonna find out what it is, but before I start digging into her mind, I'm gonna try to get her out. She can't sit on the couch all day, that's MY job!

"Come on," I get up and head for the door. I turn around to see her still sitting on the couch,  
"Well, come ON! We're gonna get you out," still nothing. I then walk over to her, grab her wrist, and drag her out of the house down to the sidewalk.

**Dalila POV**

What's the point of fighting Two-Bit, I have no energy anyway. We reach the sidewalk and start walking down the street. He continues to try to get me to talk but I just ignore him which, I can't tell if he's mad, or sad that I won't talk. We turn the corner and I instantly draw my eyes to a couple pushing a baby stroller. I stop dead in my tracks while Two-Bit continues to walk. Just think, that could have been me and Soda…Two-Bit turns around.

"Dal, come on!" he then looks in the direction I'm looking and he looks back at me,  
"Okay, come on, lets' go back to the house," he then turns me around and he starts massaging my shoulders as we walk.

When we get back to the house, I go straight upstairs and curl into a ball on my bed gripping the switchblade Dally gave me back when we were in New York. If I didn't come to Tulsa, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't have had a miscarriage, Soda wouldn't be my boyfriend and worrying about me every second of the day, Tim wouldn't be dead, and Dally wouldn't be in the Cooler for murder. I would be better off in New York with my folks.


	15. I Love You Sodapop Patrick Curtis

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

That's it, there are certain points in life when you need someone else's help, and this is one of them. I'm not gonna sit around waiting for my girlfriend to get better. I'm going to have a serious chat with Dally. I go and drive to the jail. Once I'm there, I request to see Dallas Winston. I get directed into the same room Dalila and I were in not too long ago. Once Dally sits down on the other side of the glass, he looks at me with a look of confusion. We both pick of the phone.

"What the hell ya doin' here Soda?" he asks me.

"Look, nothing is working. Every time I try to help her, she says she doesn't need it or she just ignores me,"

"So what are ya tryin' to say," Dallas says with a smirk on his face. He never heard me say this before so I guess he should have at least SOME fun.

"I need your help," he looks back at me with a very serious face.

"Now tell me what ya need help with,"

"Dalila, how to comfort her, how to make her feel better, just SOMETHING other than, _hun, are you okay? Do ya want anything?_"

"Okay look, I'm not sure if it's gonna work since I'm literally the only one that can REALLY help her, but she likes it when you pet her hair. Not like, completely smashin' her brains in, but a soft, gently pet,"

"Wow Dally, didn't know you could be so, so-,"

"Do ya want my help or not. Now, another thing is that if you gently hum a song, doesn't really matter what, but it relaxes her. Also, if ya let her lay on your lap, or something like that, it works too. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, cuddle with her, sleep with her,"

"Did you ever do that Dally?" he seems hesitant to answer me.

"…yeahalrightIhave, don't let that leak to the gang 'cuse I'll never live that down,"

"I think it's sweet, and I'm not gonna tell a soul, alright?"

"Alright man. She really that bad off? She seemed fine when she came here man,"

"It's weird, she came here, completely fine but once she got outta here, she went back to being emotionless, and depressed. I think you gettin' hauled in did somethin' to her Dally,"

"Yeah, but how? I mean, I've… shit," he goes into sudden realization.

"Dal, what! I need to know, if it will help me any with her,"

"Shit, okay, well when I first got hauled in she seemed pretty upset, she was only eleven for Pete's Sake! When I came back, she seemed really emotional. When I left New York permenantly, she almost jumped after me. Shit, our folks. What the FUCK did they do to her…"

"That was probably the nightmares she had…" he looks straight at me.

"You need to talk to her, get her to say anything, anything at all. If I know my sister, she's gonna try and do somethin' stupid without my guiding hand. Get outta here Soda, go to her," we then both hang up and I run out of the jail, start up the truck, and head straight home to find Dalila curled up in a ball on our bed. Is slowly walk into our bedroom.

"Hey," I say softly. I go and sit next to her and lay against the headboard. I stare at her for a few seconds. She doesn't even move, is she asleep? I gently start to pet her hair. She jumps a little bit,  
"It's okay, it's me," she relaxes a little bit. I then see a flash of light next to her,  
"Whatcha got there?" I look more closely and see she is griping her switchblade. The inscription on it says Dallas Winston. Why would she have her brother's blade? I slowly begin to run my fingers through her hair. There is complete silence between us. I've never liked quiet, probably 'cuse of the gang, but with her, it's different. I need her to say something, ANYTHING! If I don't hear her voice again, I'm gonna go insane! I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her,  
"I love you,"

"…I love you too…" my eyes shoot wide open. She talked, SHE TALKED! She begins to slowly sit up and help her. She is still grasping the blade. I sit in front of her. I look into her eyes, and our gazes meet. She reaches for underneath a pillow and pulls out a piece of paper. I lose my smile. She hands it to me. I open it and begin to read it.

_ Soda, you are probably wondering why it was such a tradegy when Dallas got hauled in. Well, here ya go. Back in New York, I had really no friends. When Dallas had his first arrest, I was only eleven. After he left, I soon realized that he was the rock that was holding our family at least PARTIALLY together. They would beat me, nonstop on a daily basis. This next part is what kills me to write, the day before Dally would come home from the Cooler, the old man got completely wasted. He tried to rape me. Thank God our neighbor heard the commotion._

When Dally came home, he found me in the corner of my room crying. I felt real bad for him cuse when he tried to hug me, I pulled away. When he left New York for good at fifteen, I lost my only friend in the whole world. I was only fourteen when he left. When I asked my folks where Dallas was, mom screamed and the old man slapped me. After that day, I tried so hard to leave but couldn't bring myself to do it.  
At sixteen, I started getting close to this guy at school. He was everything I dreamed for at the time. Of course, we got caught in traffic one day so I was twenty minutes late when I finally got home. Me and _dad __the old man got in a fight. A BIG argument which ended with him and me pulling our blades on each other and mom pulling out her heater. I have never felt more helpless in my life. Even though I was their daughter, I KNEW she would eventually pull the trigger and the old man would eventually lunge towards me. I ran, I ran so fast that Olympic Track stars would be proud. I never wanted Dallas to leave me again cuse I knew if he did, all hell would break loose and I'd be caught in the middle._

When we started going out, I was on top of the world, knowing that someone besides my brother cared about me. When I first met you, I thought a guy like you would never go for a girl like me. You had movie star looks that any girl would die for. When the miscarriage came, I knew I found the right guy when you were by my side. And that whole issue with Tim, I wish that never happened. He was a greaser too, even though you guys never really talked or hung out. Even though I am completely ignoring you and the gang, I love you. I love you Sodapop Patrick Curtis, and don't you ever forget it.

I slowly look up at her, my mouth open just a tad. I can't believe it. She poured her heart and soul and everything that happened to her on this piece of paper. I can't believe that Dally doesn't know yet.

"This is Dally's blade he gave me in New York. The day he left for good, I went into my room and found it on my bed. I knew then that he was never coming back. I cried, cried for hours and hours-," begins to say but stops herself and puts her head down. I gently place my hand on her knee. She looks back up at me,  
"Ya know, I won't be myself until Dally is released. The road ahead is gonna be tough, tough as hell really," I chuckle a little bit. I see a small grin appear on her face. I reach for her face and gently caress her face in my hand, "  
You talked to Dally didn't you,"

"Was it obvious?" I ask.

"Just a tad, only Dally would know to touch my hair and lay down with me without getting all frazzled," we both chuckle,  
"and next you're gonna let me lay on your lap of chest, right?" I then move next to her and offer her my shoulder.

"Well?" I ask.

"I just might have to take you up on that," she slowly lays on my chest and it's not long until we are both fast asleep.

**AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**alrighty guys, i have a LOT more ideas for this story, but i need to know if you guys would actually read it. PM me or review saying if you would want me to continue this. I probably will just because im finally done this musical i was in. SOOOOOOOOO there's more time to write, yaaaaayyyy! So tell me, should i continue this, yes or no?**_


	16. Nice Goin' Steve

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Dalila POV**

Soda and I wake up a couple hours later and head downstairs. After giving him that note, it feels like a ton of bricks was lifted off my shoulders, knowing that someone finally knows the whole story of what happened to me, finally. He both head downstairs to find Steve walking into the house. He smiles at the both of us and looks at me.

"Well look at you! Looks like you're finally back to your old self again Dal!" Steve says.

"You could say that," I reply softly. He smirks at us.

"So, the REAL reason I came over is to ask ya if ya wanna come with me to a car show The Dingo's havin'," I feel a smile form on my face and both of the guys see it. I look over at Soda.

"Why don't ya go? I have to work, besides, I haven't seen ya THIS happy in a while," Soda says to me. He gently kisses me. I look back at Steve.

"Sure, I'll go with ya,"

* * *

When we get to the Dingo, I instantly notice a '66 'Stang. I hover over towards it and Steve follows. I look in the hood of it.

"Car's tuff, real tuff," I say.

"Damn, I haven't seen ya this happy in a while Dal!" Steve says. Suddenly, someone starts up one of the cars. I look over to my left and instantly go over. I hear Steve mumble something behind me,  
"It's like a kid in a candy store, damn!" I stop when I get to the other Mustang. I feel Steve put a hand on my shoulder,  
"I gotta go empty the weasel, I'll be right back,"

"Yeah sure whatever," I say quickly, trying to take in all the information about the car the guy was giving me. As soon as he's done, I wander off completely forgetting about Steve. I wander over to this crowd and lean against the wall by the car in the back of the crowd. Suddenly, a hand clamps over my mouth and I get pulled around to the back of the building. I try to fight but there's three of 'em. The three Soc's pin me to the ground and start punching and kicking me in every place they could find. They stop and then one pulls a blade out and touches the skin on my neck and cut it. I scream in pain. Just then, I hear the smashing of a bottle breaking. The Soc's stop what they are doing and look in the direction of the sound.

"I'd suggest you get off her before I make you," Steve! The three guys run back around the building as Steve drops the bottle running towards me. I gently sit up with his help,  
"Shit, crap, I'm so sorry Dal, I shouldn't have left ya alone, shit what's Soda gonna say…"

"Look, you wouldn't have known that was gonna happen, lets' just get back to the house, alright?" he then helps me up and we walk (well, I limp) back to the house. When we get back, he opens the gate and helps me up the steps and opens the front door for me. I walk in then he follows. Darry is sitting in his chair and he puts the newspaper down. The look of shock and disgust appears on his face.

"What the hell happened Steven," he says while slowly standing up.

"We went to the car show at the Dingo, I had to take a piss and-,"

"You should have known better not to leave her alone like that! ESPECIALLY in that neighborhood with those kinds of people!"

"The guys who jumped her were three Soc's Darry, SOC'S," Steve says softly. Darry's face goes white.

"You should go tell Soda what happened, I don't think he will enjoy coming home to this surprise," Steve then leaves the house. Darry motions me to follow him into the kitchen. He gently grabs my sides,  
"Okay, on the count of three I'm gonna set you on the counter okay? One, two, three," he picks me up and I groan a little bit in pain,  
"Sorry,"

"Don't be, you're not one of the assholes who jumped me," I softly say.

"We'll talk about your language later young lady," he smirks, I know he's trying to get me to smile, but I'm just not in the mood to. He goes and grabs the First Aid kit out of the cabinet and sets it down next to me. He takes a closer look at my neck,  
"They pulled a blade on you?" he picks my chin up a little with his hand.

"Yeah, they did…"

"Don't worry, they can't hurt ya anymore, not while I'm around,"

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

I'm standing behind the counter of the DX talking to my co- worker Andy. We've become buddies since he started working here a couple weeks ago. Suddenly, the door slams open and Steve is standing there out of breath. I walk over towards him.

"Whoa! Where's the fire bud?! I thought you were out with-," he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave her alone, I'm so sorry Soda," Steve says. I hold onto his shoulders to steady him. He looks at me.

"Where is she,"

"Curtis's,"

"Explain everything on our way there, don't worry, I'm not mad at you,"

"But-,"

"Andy can cover my shift. Come on, lets' go,"

* * *

**_SO THIS IS SHORTER! sorry, it's just that this chapter is gonna go into the next one, so yeah. It's a BUILD UP CHAPTER! or something like that :P so read and review and stuff_**


	17. These Blue Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Dalila POV**

I sit on the counter in the kitchen with Darry finally finished cleaning me up. I stay sitting on the counter when Darry puts the First Aid kit away. The next thing I knew, the front door slams open revealing a freaked out Steve and Soda. Soda slowly closes the door keeping his eyes on me. For once, I felt the need not to see my boyfriend first, but Steve, my hero.

"Steve," I say breathless. I get up off the counter and once I make contact with the ground I scream in pain and grab my right calf. Next thing I knew, Darry, Steve and Soda were around me.

"Dalila, you can't just get up like that!" Darry says.

"Yeah yeah," I begin to say, "can someone just help me up?" all three then take a part of me, "or all of you, that's fine to," once I'm on my feet Darry doesn't let go. I better not tell him to get off, he is Superman after all. I look directly at Steve, "Steve, do NOT blame this all on yourself now, ya hear?"

"Yeah but-,"

"No, shut it and listen. You wouldn't have known Soc's would have been there at that time or if they were gonna jump me. If anything, I should be thanking you for getting that busted bottle, and Soda," I look directly at him and we hold me by my waist and Darry lets' go of me, probably because he knows Soda wouldn't drop me.

"I already know what happened hun, they didn't do anything besides beat on ya right?" Soda asks.

"No, they didn't," we both smile at each other. I slowly then limp over to the couch and sit down. I swear, Soda is never angry about anything.

"You're not gonna be able to do much. Especially walk," Darry says to me.

"Oh, great, yahoo…" then Two-Bit comes bursting through the door.

"Hey guys did ya hear?! Dally's been released!" I immediately stand up and cringe which makes Two-Bit look directly at me, "Damn what the hell happened to ya!"

"Soc's, but someone else can tell ya what happened, why is dally being released so early?!" I ask him.

"Well, according to the newspaper," he hands the paper to me, "There was a private trial and he was released by using the insanity thing, like he was temporarily crazy," I look up from the paper and stare at Two-Bit. I smile the biggest smile I have ever gave someone that it actually hurts. I can't believe it, Dally's comin' home, he's really comin' home! Finally, something good in my life.

That night, I can hardly sleep knowing that Dally will be home in the morning. Soda slept like a baby, I swear, under any circumstances, he can sleep.

* * *

Around ten that morning, me, Soda, and Darry head over to the jail where Dally is at. We enter and all eyes are on us, specifically me.

"You guys here for Mr. Winston?" one of the cops asks us.

"Ummm, yes, I'm his sister," Mr. Winston… hehe, Mr….

"Alright, and I'm guessing you," he gestures to Darry, "are the adult over eighteen,"

"Yes sir I am,"

"Well, sign here and we'll get Dallas for y'all," Darry then signs the paper and the cop goes back and gets Dallas. I stand there, trying to keep calm and not freak everyone out. Once those double doors open and they un-cuff Dallas, we run instantly into each other's arms and embrace each other. I feel gazes on the both of us, probably because they didn't realize Dally had a heart, a heart only for me. We release each other. His eyes inch his way over to the cut on my neck and his smile turns into a frown. His eyes go cold.

"Come on Dal," he says to me, "We need to talk, about everything, about mom, the old man, everything.

"Hey hun?" I hear Soda ask me, "Do ya want me to give him the note that you wrote me?"

"What note," Dallas says. I nod my head and take the note from Soda and give it to Dally.

"I wrote it for Soda, it says everything you need to know," he then unfolds it and reads it. Afterwards, he embraces me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you in the first place, I thought they would be better than that when I left. I didn't realize they didn't love you. I thought it was all me they hated…"

"Dallas, please, stop. You didn't know, besides, those blue eyes of yours don't look good when you cry. You're gonna make these blue eyes cry if you start,"

* * *

**AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****_**So, i know it was kind of sudden with this chapter, but i just wanted it done, it's the only idea i got ever since ch16 that i actually liked, so yeah and also im writing another story, and i want to focus all of my writing attention to that one**_


End file.
